The Antics of Flack and Messer
by Utter
Summary: Little snippets written between my friend, Gunny, and me, Einah. :D Danny Messer and Don Flack being themselves. FUNNY.
1. Modern Sherlock Holmes

**Modern Sherlock Holmes:**

**Characters are owned by neither Gunny nor Vann... D:**

A mangled, battered body was sprawled on the ground. The murder weapon was still embedded diagonally across the bloody cadaver, chainsaw still running on low.

"Well, it would seem as if the perp sawed up the vic real bad, then left it hanging like he was in a rush. Now, what we need to find out is _why_," summarized Don Flack, jotting down his notes in his detective notepad while the body was examined and swabbed with clicks and flashes of cameras everywhere.

"No shit, Sherlock," quipped Danny Messer, stripping off his latex gloves.

A half-hearted glare was sent his way, which melted into a serious expression.

"Keep fucking digging, Watson."

Stella Bonasera snorted.

Mac Taylor quirked an eyebrow.


	2. Sweater

**Sweater:**

**None of the characters are our characters. D:  
****Oh, if you have not noticed, there are themes to each drabble. If you want to, you can give us a theme and we will write something great to go with it.**

It was a cold Christmas this year in New York City. Although not cold enough for criminals: they flourished.

Mac Taylor stood, leaning against a desk as he explained the crime scene at hand. Stella nodded in agreement with his plan while Don Flack looked unsure.

"What is it?" questioned the group leader. Don looked towards the window where snow fell heavily.

"It's snowing pretty hard," he paused while the others looked on.

"Is Danny okay?" he asked finally, looking at Mac.

"Yeah, he is on his way. Late because of the weather," the leader replied.

The door swung open, as if on cue, bringing the cold snow into the office. Once the frozen winter was tamed behind the door, Danny Messer stripped off his hat and coat.

"It's cold out there," he smiled, finally pulling off his coat and hanging it over his chair. He noticed the gazes of everyone on him.

"What?"

Don pointed towards Danny's bright green sweater, with bright Christmas lights flashing. The man in question smiled.

"I thought I would try out the Christmas spirit."

Mac and Stella shared a look. Don's eyebrows were raised. He walked slowly over to Danny and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, nearly laughing.

"You will make Santa proud, Danny."


	3. Pole

**Pole:**

**Here's another one! Again, we do not own these guys. Sigh. **

A Q-tip swabbed the pole on which the victim had been killed. The plastic casing was pulled up and the top lid was closed.

"God, this is so gross," input Lindsay Monroe, making a face. "Did he have to gut her?"

"Apparently," replied Stella Bonasera blandly.

On the other side of the room, Detective Don Flack interviewed and interrogated traumatized, distraught strip-pole dancers.

"Having fun, Flack?" Danny Messer commented slyly while passing by.

"Loads," Don rolled his eyes, grinning.

A tad bit later, they had found the suspect's house. Danny and Don got out of the car and headed towards the door. On the way, Don pulled out his notepad to review a few things.

"Ay, whoa! Flack, watch where you are going!" Danny warned as he pulled Don away from the light pole.

Once inside the apartment, they both pulled out their guns. Danny went one way while Don went the other. Suddenly, there was a dull 'thunk' sound and a pained groan. Danny whipped his head towards the direction of the noise, frantically making his way to Don.

Danny found Don clutching his head leaning against the wall next to the door. The culprit was a pole going horizontally across the door frame most people use for pull-ups. Danny patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I got a joke for you: So, this detective walks into a bar…"


	4. Keys

**Keys:**

**We do not own any of these characters, just like to mess with them. :D**

Danny Messer swung his leg up over his black Honda Motorcycle. He took off the driver's gloves and opened the seat lock to place them in. The rather large smile became visible once the dark blue helmet was taken off Danny's head.

As he carried the helmet and his backpack into the building, Danny whistled a soft tune. He opened the door to the office, swinging his keys quickly by a cool new lanyard he had just received as a gift. They were blue, and in white letters read: "Crime Scene Investigator: New York."

Suddenly, the keys detached from the blue lanyard and flew across the room, ramming into Don Flack. That very man jumped high from his sitting position, to his feet.

"Jesus, Messer. If you didn't want me sleeping in your chair, then just tap my shoulder. Don't throw things at me." With that, Don picked up the accused keys and threw them hard back at Danny. He left, bumping shoulders with Danny and slamming the door.

Danny rubbed his chest where the keys had hit.

Mac Taylor chuckled.


	5. Internet

**Internet:**

**We doth not own these characters, for that would be stealing.**

Click. Click-click.

Pause.

Tak tak takka tak. Takka takka takka tak tak tak.

Click. Click. Click Click-Click.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway but the person in front of the laptop was so engrossed in what they where doing that they didn't realize the people creeping up behind them.

"Adam!"

Adam jumped two feet into the air and almost didn't land back in the chair. Along with his acrobatics he let out a strangled noise that sounded like a cross between a _jergh_ and a _hurk_. It came out as such: "_Jerk!"_

Don laughed and Danny snickered. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, um, just, uh, surfing the web."


	6. Light Switch

**Light switch:**

**Just cause you guys must not get enough of these…. Hahah  
Oh yeah, if you didn't know, you can request themes! We will always take requests.**

The day was April Fool's Day and Danny Messer and Don Flack were abuzz. They ran into Mac Taylor's office, where the said man and Stella stood talking quietly. They paused and looked towards the two men that had just entered the office.

"Can I help you?" questioned Mac.

Danny smirked as Don grabbed the light switch. He flicked the light on and off and on and off… repeating many times.

Danny danced a very strange dance requiring handstands, grunts, and even something that resembled the Charleston. Finally after around two minutes, they stopped.

Mac's eyebrows furrowed.

Stella stared.

Danny spoke.

"It was 'Happy April Fool's Day' in Morse code and I danced an African dance that means 'Happy First Day of the Fourth Month of the Year'."

Mac tried to hold back a smile as Stella turned away, laughing silently.

"Get out of my office," Mac commanded sternly.

"Yes sir." The two men scrambled from the office, beaming as they looked at each other.

Two people could be heard laughing.

Danny smiled at Don and a high five was shared.

"Mission accomplished."


	7. Halloween

**Halloween:**

**None of the characters belong to either Gunny or Vann D:  
This is a request by the way... more to come soon. We are busy! D:::**

Late night, October 31st, in a crime scene lab... the Crime Scene Investigators of New York were having a pretty spooky party. Sid came in as a zombie, fitting him easily. Sheldon wore a lab coat, with splattered blood, making him a 'mad scientist'. Adam was the 'Grim Reaper'. Mac wore all white and dumped flour on his head. Stella and Lindsay both dressed together, Stella being a she-devil and Lindsay being the angel.

Everyone was well dressed, enjoying refreshments and not taking about work related issues; besides Mac. He always talked about work. Finally, after an hour of the party, Danny Messer and Don Flack walked into the room. The talking stopped as everyone stared. Suddenly, Sheldon spoke.

"Best. Costumes. Ever."

Danny smiled, wearing a suit, tie and dress pants. On his belt, there was a badge which read 'New York Police'. Don almost posed, wearing glasses, a pair of jeans, a wife-beater, and a windbreaker with large white letters that read 'CSI' on the back.

Together, they were Don Flack and Danny Messer.


End file.
